We believe that the greatest progress toward understanding neural and genetic processes that contribute to normal and abnormal behavior, cognition and emotion will occur in a context where expertise in neuroscience goes hand in hand with a background in behavioral and cognitive psychology. We propose to educate and support the research of 4 predoctoral trainees working toward a Ph.D. degree and 2 postdoctoral trainees, in an integrative approach to Behavioral Neuroscience. Toward this end, the training program is centered in one of the foremost Psychology Departments in the world but combines that strength with the Brain Research Institute, one of the first and largest interdisciplinary neuroscience organizations in the world. Both are in close proximity on the UCLA campus offering state of the art facilities in all aspects of neural and behavioral science. Our 31 preceptors are organized into four areas of concentration: Learning and Memory, Neuroscience of Mental Disorders, Vision, and Cognitive Neuroscience. The predoctoral program draws from the Ph.D. programs in Psychology and the Interdepartmental Program in Neuroscience. Our goal is provide students with experience specifically designed to make them better able to do psychologically informed neuroscience research and neuroscientifically informed behavioral research because those will be the future scientists who are most likely to advance approaches to mental health. [unreadable] [unreadable]